True Tale
by csibpip
Summary: Existing in a place that wasn't connected to this world, a place where you couldn't do anything, a place where there was only darkness… An endless blackness. Not PH but had to choose a category.


I will tell you an old story…

A long time ago a girl disappeared from this world. However, she was still alive. Existing in a place that wasn't connected to this world, a place where you couldn't do anything, a place where there was only darkness… An endless blackness. But over the many-many years she has spent there she was able to create a way to connect that world to this one.

She still wasn't free though.A chain remained that she couldn't break. It didn't let her be in this world for a long time at once, but after the eternity she spent in her personal prison it was a huge gift. But it was too late. Over those years the people who she knew, loved, hated… Everyone that she ever met already died, eventhough she stayed the same. That was the time when she fully broke.

The years went on. But even after so much time it just became worst. She came to know new people but as the time passed they died too. The girl, however kept on living, because she couldn't die an she didn't age. The chain kept her from existing in this world normally so nothing could harm her. In the darkness there was nothing so it was harmless... physhically…

She couldn't bear it. That everyone died around her. So to prevent the sadness's and loneliness's feelings and the enermous pain that come from within always, she locked up her soul. She was an emotionless doll who just wandered around for many years, but once she woke up. She found out that it's not so painful anymore. The darkness within her didn't disappear but it also wasn't so irrepressible. After that she lived like this. When she came to this world she met new people and made friends, and as many times as some of her memories suddenly came up and it started to hurt again she made herself into a heartless doll again. Once a little time passed she woke up and it didn't hurt so much like it could. The only drawback was that even in her normal state she already had a wall around her so everytime it was more and more impossible to make her remove that wall and make her smiles whole again.

What would you think if i tell you that i knew her?

Yes, i did.

She was cheerful and cheeky, funny and joyful, courages and stubborn, selfish but kind, hot-tempered and really forgetful, she was intelligent and drafty but sometimes a bit slow and petulant. She wasn't an accomplished person but she had talent in a lot of things. She was beautiful. Slender but still sturdy, had rare green eyes and long goldenbrown, curly hair.

There was one thing that could frighten everyone for first sight. It was the always present deepness in her eyes.

We played, talked, argued, cooked, fought, read, raced, learnt together. We nearly did everything what we could. Yes, i knew her pretty well. I saw her smiling while crying. I met with her emotionful and with her emotionless part. I saw her talking to herself and speaking with spirits.

She told me that the memories are big problems but she doesn't want to forget anything. The memories of her real life were the proof that there was a time when she was just like us. Once i asked her if she regrets living. She said no she doesn't. She loved her original life, and her friends she had over those many years. She had her happiest memories so far in that life. It's true that the worst memories made remembering them worse but still. She loved those memories in the way they were and if she wouldn't have been born than she couldn't have experienced those memories. And not just her original ones. She told me about a lot of person she met in her visits here and yes i saw the sorrow in her eyes but i also saw the happiness in them when she recalled them. There were times when she started laughing in turn nothing happened saying that she remembered somethig funny.

She was like an angel who got locked up in Hell. I loved her so much…. But even with this she was so far away. Ialways felt that we lived in a completely different world. I learnt many things from her.

- Listen Midget, your emotions are what make you human. But every emotion you have comes from your memories so basically i think the humans are their own memories.

- And what if someone lost his memories? Is he dead then?

- No, he's not dead. If someone lost his own memories completely then a new human was born.


End file.
